Tears of a Rebel
by Humb1eBeginnings
Summary: One rebel. One final stride to victory. Unstoppable by the American government. But is he able to overcome his heart? A remake of one of my old and once most prized stories.
1. Cousin Neil

_**Chapter 1**_

**May 08, 2023**

**Roots HQ Building- Presidents Office**

**10:22 AM**

There's a tuneful knock on the door. It's been sixteen years since Huey last heard that knock. He straightens his posture behind the large mahogany desk bearing a few picture frames and a small stack of paper. "Come in."

As the door opens, Huey begins considering covering the distance from his desk to the door to save his visitor the trip. Besides, this was far from a formal meeting.

"Huey!" shouts Neil gleefully. He walks in with a huge grin upon his brown face. Huey pushes out of his seat and goes to greet him. Neil hastens in his step, as he seems to be more anxious to fill the gap in between them. Huey extends a firm knife hand, but Neil ignores the handshake completely and wraps his arms around him. The first response Huey has is to slip from his grasp, but Neil's embrace only tightens.

When Neil finally uncoils his arms from around him he then grabs his cousin's arms to push him back just enough to get a good look at his face. The irate look in those large olive brown eyes only encourages Neil to smile larger. "You just refuse to let go of the fro, huh?"

"Yea," Huey gives him a polite tap on his arm. Neil takes the hint and allows him to get some space. "You haven't changed much in appearance as well."

The thirty four year old didn't seem to age much since 2007; yet, something seems so different about this man standing in front of him now. His black hair is still cut low, and his eyes still give off the effect as if he is in a daze. It's something about the smile on his face that stands out to Huey. Is he really that happy to see him?

"Now," Neil begins. "I don't want to make assumptions, because it would be so easy to do just staring at you with your _fly_ fit on," he flaps his arms as if he is a bird. "And the fact that I had to take an elevator to the top floor of YOUR building." Neil points at Huey to emphasize that the building is indeed his. "So, update me on life, cuz."

Huey stands with his left hand in his pocket. "Decided I wanted to give running a business a try. I attended Northwestern University, got my degree and realized that I had a passion for business after all. Had a few friends in high places; got a patent on a good idea and it turned out to be successful." he shrugs it off. "Luck of the draw, I guess."

He holds his casual stance, confidently awaiting another question. Yet, three seconds too many passes by. Neil still doesn't open his mouth; instead, he stares at him as if he had just been shortchanged five dollars. The look makes Huey feel like he just told a not too funny joke. He folds his arms in an attempt to block out that feeling. "Yep, that's about it. What about you?"

Huey could honestly care less about his cousin's life at the moment, but he didn't too much like the attention on himself either. However, the grey t-shirt and the cargo shorts he wears really nag at his curiosity. What has he been up to?

The warmth in Neil's face returns. "Let's see, well, I'm currently a part of Refined Hearts Ministries. I get my preach on from time to time," he says with spunk. "But I really just try to make myself available to…"

"So you are religious now?" Huey blurts out.

Neil furrows his thick brows as he ponders on his next words. "Far from it…"

"So what do you call it?"

Neil gives him an even stare before answering. "A relationship filled with love."

"Great." Huey tosses his hands up. "Now you are about to try and convince me about some wonderful relationship with this spiritual father."

"So you can shake your head at me?" Neil chuckles. "Maybe some other day."

"Spare your breath. In reality, this subject is nothingness."

"And how do you know this?"

"Enough." Huey places his hand back in his pocket. "It's more important matters I have to deal with before I can even take consideration of this fantasy you have gotten yourself involved in."

Neil chuckles again, causing him to become slightly annoyed. "Fantasy or not, I do know this. My life is complete now." He smiles.

***  
><strong>Huey's Apartment<strong> 

**6:33 PM**

An orange glow pours into the din of Huey's apartment through the sliding doors leading to the balcony. Huey can feel a warm buzz on his face from the rays of the sun- due to the fact that his table sits a few feet away from the sliding doors. He glides the cursor carelessly over the stocks displayed on his laptop screen, as most of his attention is directed to his phone.

"So Neil is a 'Holy Roller' now?" says Caesar. "This doesn't surprise me at all."

The comment causes Huey to sit up in his chair and lean on the table. The stocks are now long forgotten. "Why is that?"

"For starters, it was always a fine line he couldn't cross when…"

"Can we not discuss that right now?"

"I warned you. I just knew he didn't have it…"

Huey drops a heavy fist down on the table, rattling the laptop. "Caesar, I said don't want to discuss that!"

There's a small silence on the other end of the phone. "Sorry." Another moment of silence. "But have you also taken into consideration that he already had a religious background?"

Huey stands up and walks to his dining room. The space between his entertainment system and dining room table seem to be a suitable place for him to pace. "That brings me to the other thing that I can't seem to fathom. He refused to be recognized as religious."

"What does he call it then?"

He stops pacing and places his hand on the back of his neck. "A relationship filled with love."

Caesar grows silent again. Huey take it that he's thinking. "Haven't we heard this record before?"

"Yea, and that's not it. He also says his life is 'complete'."

There's another pause on the other end. "No way! You think…"

"Let's not."

"Fine, but tell me this. Are you going to take up on that offer for lunch, because if not…"

"Talk to you later."

***

**May 9, 2023**

**Big Mama's Coffee Shop**

**11:30 AM**

Big Mama's Coffee Shop has always been a busy place every since Joy Robinson opened it up forty-four years ago. Today was no different. As two people exits, four more enters. The small diner is filled with constant chatter and waitress bustling all over the place while trying to stay out of each other's way. Despite the liveliness generating inside, the booth Huey shares with Neil is dead silent. The only words spoken were the exchange of greetings and the placing of orders. The next sounds were the small clanks that come with the plates being placed on the tabletop.

After taking a few bites out of his toast and a sip of water, Neil finally decides to break the silence. "Remember Mercedes that use to work here?"

Huey cuts his pursuit to his fried egg short. "How could I forget her?"

Neil cracks a smile. "Boy, could she sing! Where is she at now?"

Huey smirks. "New York. Don't be shocked if you see her on Basketball Wives."

Neil eyes widen as his jaw drops. "You kidding me, right?"

"The name Terry Jones sounds familiar to you?"

Neil slaps his hand on the table. "Didn't we go to middle school with that dude?"

"That's him alright." Huey sits back and place his arm on the table.

Without realizing it the cousins branches off to a stroll down memory lane. The discussion went all the way to when Neil first moved in with Huey, his brother, and grandfather when they both were just in the fifth grade; to front row seats at an N.E.R.D. concert; and to everyone always piling up in Huey's first car. Together they shared the reminiscence of many more experiences not paying attention at all to the two hours that passes by.

Neil takes another sip of his water after laughing. "Ah man, good times I tell you. So," He takes a noticeable pause before continuing. "How is the revolution coming along?"

The grin on Huey's face melts into a frown. "I gave up on it."

Neil appears stunned. "Oh really? Wow, and you were so set on it." He clasps his hands together and places it on the table top.

"As you surely know, people tend to change over time."

"Can't argue with that, but do you mind telling me why you quit?"

"I lost interest and like I mentioned before I discovered a new passion."

Neil begins to stroke his chin as he takes in what was said. "Huey, now you know a story is going to be needed in order for me to believe you gave up on the revolution to run a hair product company. That don't even sound like you at all."

Huey clenches his jaw. Why is he so unyielding on this subject? "The revolution was hopeless. The end. Next topic."

Neil nods his head in an understanding fashion. "Gotcha." Silence slowly begins to work its way back between the two. Huey takes quick notice to it, and decides to spring back with a big question of his own.

"Maybe you could go over with me about this relationship you have established with God." He speaks in a bold tone.

"Well," Neil stretches out his arms. "As you may know, I've always believed in God."

"So what's so different about you now than back then?"

"I actually know God now."

Huey finds himself a tad baffled off that statement. "But I can recall you praying on many occasions."

"How many people do you have to talk to due to you running a business?" Neil spurs off.

Huey is hesitant to answer as he tries to figure out the reasoning behind the question. "I would say many."

Neil nods his head. "Right, now how many of them actually know you for who you truly are?"

Huey could feel a slight wave of irritation attack him. "Few, but what point are you making?"

"Just because you talk to someone doesn't mean you know them."

Huey's understanding begins to subdue the irate feeling. "Valid point, but tell me this. How did you come to know God?"

A smile returns to Neil's face. "A good friend of mine kept weighing down on me to come to church with him."

"And let me guess, you recited the sinner's prayer afterwards?" Huey scoffs.

"No," His tone begins to sound slightly defensive. "But I did get a taste of something I have never experienced."

"Which is?"

"Freedom."

***  
><strong>?<strong>

Jacob Nickerson slowly opens his eyes to encounter even more darkness. He could feel the tight bind of cords cutting into his wrist and they were even tighter around his ankles.

"Wake up." The sound of the deep, muffled voice stirs up fear inside his heart, but it's the solid object slamming into his knee that really gains his attention. As he begins yelling, the bag over his head is yanked off. After calming down some, he realizes that he is in the spotlight. His head becomes a swivel as he takes notice to the masked figures watching him from the darkness that surrounds his tiny circle of light. When he stops, he feels his heart leap as his eyes fall on a black, metallic-like mask now standing directly in front of him. Goose bumps begin to grow on his skin as he stares into the visor of the mask knowing that the masked menace is peering back at him with cruel intentions.

"You failed me." It's the same voice from before.

Jacob could feel the perspiration sliding down his now cherry colored face. "Please, don't do this. I… I-I can explain…" He stammers.

"Save your breath. You have spoken enough already."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Seek."

A figure wearing a teal mask emerges from the darkness carrying a laptop. He places it on Jacob's lap and slowly opens it. Jacob's eyes widen as he sees his face headlining the CNN website. The black masked man motions with his hand and places it behind his back. Another masked figure departs from darkness carrying a bat. Without warning, he slams it into the already bruised knee of Jacob. He screeches much louder than the last.

"I did not ask a lot of you." He motions with his hand again and two more blows are delivered to the same knee. The captured man is now in tears from the excruciating pain. "And not only did you fail me," He finally walks into the light; black cape swaying gently over the dust-covered floor. Seek moves to the side and allows him to occupy the space in front of Jacob. With a gloved hand, he navigates his way on the laptop to a video link. "You also mocked me." He clicks play and allows his guest the viewing pleasure of himself.

"Am I afraid of Phantom Underground, you ask? Of course not!"

Seek stands to his right performing a poor imitation of the next phrase, obviously mocking his high pitched voice. "I will not bargain with the likes of no good terrorist!" Seek shakes his head. "You weren't saying that last week, boss."

The black masked man closes the laptop and hands it to Seek. "My point exactly."

"Those demands you want me to make are imposturous!" Jacob yells in his defense.

"Yet, you somehow managed to get a three thousand dollar increase in your salary." He responds in a cold tone.

"You have no idea…"

"What he's talking about?" Seek cuts in. "Come on, Jake! You know us better than that. We are all up in your business, because we got connections on top of connections. Oh, and you might want to check your calendar. You and Rachael's anniversary is coming up pretty soon."

The black masked man withdraws a printed paper from behind his back. "Here is a signed document showing your hidden agreement." He places it in his lap. "What's done in the dark shall come out in the light." To his surprise, Jacob begins to chuckle. The masked man cocks his head and looks at Seek. Seek only shrugs. "What do you find so funny?"

"I would have never thought that the notorious Melanin was religious."

Even if Jacob was on untied, he would not have been able to dodge the lighting-quick fist colliding into his jaw, which sends him tumbling over. "Sit him back up!" Melanin speaks sharply. Two masked figures shuffle from the dark and pick him back up. Jacob stares at the striker in a daze. "If you live pass this meeting I swear if I ever hear those words spoken from your fat head again I will personally slit your tongue myself." Anger surges throughout him as he jolts forward and wraps his hand around his throat. "This is your only warning."

He snatches his hand back and walks off abruptly with his cape swishing behind him. Seek shakes his head once more at the captured man. "He gets another chance, boys. So give him some motivation to do the right thing and let him go." Seek begins to follow after Melanin, ignoring the cry of Jacob as multiple masked figures surround him. 


	2. Best Friend Caesar

**Chapter 2**

**May 10, 2023**

**Huey's Apartment**

**6:23 AM**

"_**Freedom from what?"**_

_**"Rage, depression, loneliness…"**_

_**"Sin."**_

Huey stands on the balcony watching the sun rising over downtown Chicago with the conversation shared with his cousin fresh on his mind. He observes three seagulls as they appear to fly toward the sun.

_'Freedom.'_

His iPhone chimes inside his pocket. Huey pulls it out and checks the screen. It reads, "Facebook: JeNeil Miles requesting to be friends."

***  
><strong>Gym<strong>

**9:20 AM**

Caesar throws back his head, sending droplets of sweat flying from his brown and thick dreadlocks. He wipes his forehead and takes a drink from his water bottle. He looks over at Huey to see him on his fifth repetition of s-curls with a sixty pound dumbbell. Both are sporting generic brand athletic clothing. Huey wears a black sleeveless top, while Caesar's is blue; and both have on a pair of black shorts.

Caesar picks his dumbbells up and returns them to the rack. "I talked to Neil on Facebook today."

Huey freezes mid-curl. "Okay."

Caesar sits down on the workout bench across from Huey and smiles. "That man is still crazy."

Huey returns to performing his exercises. "Delusional almost."

Caesar rubs his hands together as he ponders on his next thought. "Life really seems to be going good for him right now…"

"Did he give you the whole Jesus talk?"

Caesar pushes his hair out his face. "Sort of, but not really. He mentioned it, but did not go into deep details. The main subject was simply about living. The way he talked about it made me feel like I never experienced life before." He snorts.

Huey drops the dumbbell to the matted floor. "Caesar, don't tell me you buying into this." He says in a serious tone.

Caesar holds his hands up in defense. "Bro, be easy! It never hurts just to do a little research on things. This is nothing serious at all."

"Whatever. You better stay focused."

Caesar gives a small laugh. "Never, this business has come too far for me to lose focus."

***

**May 12, 2023**

**Roots HQ Building- Presidents Office**

**10:03 AM**  
>Huey lays his head down on his desk. His cell phone lies next to him as Mr. Branford's thick southern accent begins to repeat itself, but with different words. Huey turns his head to his left to come in view of two framed pictures. The one on the left showcases a beautiful woman with flawless and luscious brown skin, and brown, curly hair draped over her shoulders. Her smile is large showing off a full case of pearly whites. She wears a green sleeveless dress and stands with her hip poked out toward the camera. In the picture to the right stands Caesar and himself in matching overcoats in front of the Roots building after it was done being constructed.<p>

"Mr. Freeman," Huey's attention is still drawn to the two pictures. "I say, Mr. Freeman, are you there, son?"

Huey sits up and grabs the phone. "Yea, I didn't catch that last part."

"I say, is Friday a good time ta meet with ya, son?"

"Friday will be great, Mr. Branford. See you Friday." Huey breaks connection and tosses his phone over his shoulder. He predicts today to be a long and boring day.

"Why do I do this to myself?" He grumbles before retrieving his laptop. He begins going through his email. The most fun he got out of that was deleting spam. Surfing the net became old a long time ago, leaving him with no other choice but Facebook.

After logging in, the icons to the top left of the site displays that he has two new messages, one wall post and one friend request. Without thinking twice, he goes to the friend request and accepts it. Next he makes his way to his messages. He easily responds to those and continues on to his wall. The post was placed by Cindy and all it said was, "Hi." Huey ignores it and goes to the newsfeed to view what everyone else has been posting today. Ironically, the first status he notices is Neil's which was posted three minutes ago.

**"All I require is you." says God. When will we learn that God is far passed our human understanding? Changes are made when we are with Him. [Let's get deeper in His love and faith.]**

_**"All God wants is you, Huey. Just you."**_

Huey blinks hard as he realizes he just escaped a trance. _'Let's not go there.'_

_Let's._

He remains still for a long moment. Did he just think that?

***  
><strong>Huey's Apartment<strong>

**3:28 PM**

"What's up, Huey?" says Caesar. Huey stares at his phone in disbelief. He takes a seat on his couch and takes a deep breath.

"What's up? You tell me! I haven't heard from you in three days."

"Well…"

The laugh of a female fills the background. Huey can't help but to smile, as his anger begins to go away. "Dating again?"

There's a long pause. "No."

Huey props his leg on top of the other and stretches his arm over the couch. "Who is that laughing then?"

"That would be Ryan."

"Ryan?"

**"I am a lady**!" Ryan's voice is deafening in Huey's ear.

Caesar laughs. "She is really awesome, Huey. You should meet her."

"Where are you?"  
><strong><br>"Who are you talking to?"**

"Huey…"

Huey could even hear her gasping dramatically. "**Your best friend? Hey Huey!" **

Huey's clutch on the phone tightens. "Why does she know my name?"

"Bro, chill! Ryan is down to earth."

**"I love you, Huey!"**

Huey brings his leg down and scoots to the edge of his seat. "Caesar, I need to talk business with you."

"Okay," Caesar excuses himself from Ryan. "Lay it on me."

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Hesitation. "Yea, sure. I'm gamed."

Huey jumps to his feet. "YOU FORGOT!"

"I have been busy." He says timidly. "I just got a little sidetracked."

"Save the excuses. Just be there on time!" Huey hangs up and drops his phone. 'What could possibly take his mind off this?'

_Connecting._

_'With what?'_

_People. Building relationships._

_'What?'_

Huey tugs at his fro. "What am I thinking?"

Later on that afternoon, Huey sits in a chair out on his balcony with his laptop in his lap. Never could he understand how Facebook has become a daily pastime for him being that he usually never finds anything exciting about it. Eventually, his monitor shows the page of Neil. He figured Caesar's curiosity was beginning to rub off on him. Neil's last status was posted fifty-six minutes ago.

**"Therefore, as God's chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothed yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness and patience. Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity." –Colossians 3:12-14.**

_'How cute.'_ Huey notices a wall post underneath it. Ryan Bradley?

**I love your face off, JeNeil! And your friend is soooooo FUNNY! ^_^ "Why go ham? Go turkey!" Bahahahaha!**

"No way!" Huey places the cursor on Ryan's name and watches as a small list of mutual friends appears. It shows JeNeil Miles and Michael Caesar. He clicks on her name and pulls up her page. Her profile picture shows her blowing bubbles in the park. She has a tan complexion with red, bushy hair. Huey clicks on her info and begins scrolling through her details. He places his hand on top of his forehead. "What is going on?"

_Heart exchange._

Huey wipes his hand down his face. "I just need sleep."

***

**May 13, 2023**

**Elway's Manor**

**12:04 AM**

Melanin places two fingers on the side of his mask operating the radio. "Status."

The first voice to speak is raspy and feminine. "This is Tic. All targets eliminated."

Next is a gentle male's voice. "Ivan. We're clear."

The third voice comes off chirpy and high-pitched. "Jill. I'm ready for the next phase, Mel."

The final voice is extremely low in tone. "Rice speaking. All is ready, boss."

"Excellent. Hold your positions."

Melanin motions for the other three members of his squad to move in on the pursuit into the Elway's manor. It doesn't take them long to scale the stone wall separating the pool area from the wood line.  
>After everyone made it over the wall, Blink is the first to move. His face is covered with a dark blue mask and he wears a black vest with matching pants. Robin is right behind him wearing a red mask, and her attire is similar to Blink's. A full five seconds later, Seek finally begins to make his way over to the two. Melanin rushes upon him and grabs him by the black fabrics covering his chest.<p>

"Where is your head at?" he hisses.

Seek sighs. "She is just a child."

"Don't pretend like this is the first time we had to do this. Sacrifices are necessary and I did not think I would have to be giving this lecture tonight."

"This is not right." He says solemnly.

Melanin places the tip of his gun in his chest. "You are either with me or against me."

Robin and Blink gaze on at the scene. Robin crosses her finger while Blink folds his arms impatiently. Seek sighs again. "To the end."

Melanin lets go of him. "Good."

After the moment, the squad of four breaks through the back door unafraid of an alarm system due to the power being cut ten minutes prior. They navigated their way inside the house smoothly. Splitting the squad into two, Melanin and Robin goes off to retrieve Robert Elway's granddaughter as Seek and Blink pursues Robert Elway himself. It did not take long for the four to complete their tasks. Their rendezvous point is the manor's library. All but Robin makes their way there. Seek and Blink is the first to enter with Robert, whom they have taken hostage. After binding him to his seat, Melanin drifts in with his hands behind his back.

"Have I discussed with you what one of my biggest pet peeves are, Mr. Elway?" Melanin stops in front of the congressman. The wrinkles in his chocolate face stretches deeper as he looks into Melanin's visor. Suddenly, Melanin's right hand flies from behind his back and sinks into Robert's stomach. His head snaps forward as he emits a low groan. "Being mocked." Melanin grabs him by his graying hair and forces him to sit back up.

Blink places a laptop in his lap and begins playing a video of Robert's latest speech. "I will not fall to the likes of these masked fools!"

"That's you, pal?" Blink snickers.

Robert gazes at the screen with weary eyes. "What do you want from me?"

Melanin motions for Blink to move the laptop. "I am going to make an example of you, Mr. Elway."

Seek opens the door and Robin walks in with twelve year old Denise. Blink laughs. "She chose the wrong day to spend the night over gramps house."

"No!" Robert begins to fight with all his might to break free from the chair, but it is useless. Robin flicks out a knife, and the tears begin to pour from Robert's eyes. "Take anything! I'll give you whatever you want. Just leave my grandbaby out of this, Melanin."

Melanin shrugs. "You had your chance. Now I must discipline you. Besides, you still have other grandchildren." Melanin signals for the death.

Robin's plans are to do it as quick as possible for the girl's sake. As her grip tightens on the blade, Seek grabs her hand and forces it out. She's caught off guard by his actions; however, adrenaline instantly kicks in. She tosses Denise to the side and throws a powerful right foot to Seek's head. Seek blocks it with his forearm and rams his knee into her gut. She doubles over, setting her up for Seek to deliver a quick elbow drop to the back of her neck, dropping her to the floor.

"Seek!" screams Melanin. Blink immediately withdraws his gun, but Melanin places a hand on his wrist. Seek picks up the girl bridal style and dashes out the room. Blink snatches away from Melanin and begins pursuing after him. Melanin glances at Robert, then back at the door. "Seek!" He finally follows suit and run out the door.

Once in the hallway, Melanin takes a right thinking they were heading the way they came. However, the sound of gun shots in the opposite direction changes his route. After a few seconds of running, he comes across Blink holding his shoulder while sitting against the wall. "He shot me! Melanin, he actually shot me!"

"I'll come back for you." Melanin continues running pass Blink.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" Blink screams out toward him as he watches him take a left on to the next hall.

Melanin finally comes into eyesight of Seek standing alone in front of the staircase leading down to the main doors. Before he could reach him completely, Seek points his gun at him. Melanin stops running and begins walking toward him at a quick pace. "Do it."

"No." Seek drops the gun and kicks it down the stairs. "You don't know God yet."

"I should have known!" growls Melanin. He bolts toward Seek. As Seek takes a step back, Melanin drops low and lifts his fist with much force delivering a massive uppercut. Seek's mask flies one way as Seek's body goes the other. Melanin quickly pins him to the floor and places his gun through the mess of dreads covering his face.

"You know what happens to traitors!"

Caesar takes a long breath. "I am your right-hand man. Of course."

Huey clenches the gun tighter. "Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance?"

"If I die tonight I am confident that I will be seeing God."

"He doesn't exist!"

Caesar smiles. "I'll take my chances. Besides, the Bible says to love our brothers."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I love you I won't take your life."

Melanin shoves the gun deeper into his skull as he tries to ignore the tears sliding on the inside of his mask. As he begins putting pressure on the trigger, he could feel the inside of his heart experiencing a fissure. The vibrations from his heart seem to spread, because now he has a wobbly hand and his vision begins to double.

"Caesar!" He removes the gun from Caesar's head and fires off two shots down the hall. Caesar opens his eyes, surprised that he's still alive.

Melanin stands to his feet and puts his gun away. He stares down on Caesar for a full thirty seconds before deciding to help him up. Caesar can only wonder how that face looked behind the mask right now.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Huey says so low, that it almost sound like a whisper. "You are giving up on our dream for a wild goose chase?" he shouts.

Caesar shakes his head. "No. I am giving up your dream. This is not my calling. I was designed to make music, not take over a nation that's going to wither away."

"What does any of that has to do with God?"

"He has given me life. Life that I have not felt since I was a child." Caesars lets out a hearty laugh. "Huey, I am so alive now!" he exclaims with open hands.

"You are being ridiculous!" he says hopelessly.

"You just don't understand."

"So start making sense."

"Come." Caesar holds out his hand toward Melanin. "Leave all of this behind and come with me. We can take this walk together!" he says pleadingly. "We don't have to be separated."

"Separated?" Melanin clenches his fist. "Let me guess, God is now your everything? Twenty-seven years of friendship counts for nothing? You are going to be disloyal to me because of some made-up man that sits in the sky?"

Caesar gives him a sympathetic look. "Bro, I can't live a double life."

Melanin's body rattles like an erupting volcano. His fist flies from his body like a canon ball and sinks into the wall creating a small crater.

"Just like her!" His voice echoes throughout the manor. Melanin breathes heavily as he stares down his best friend of many years. No words could describe the feeling he feels inside toward him at the moment. A part of him wants to execute the punishment for betrayal, but he just couldn't get over the fact that the person in front of him was his best friend. His brother!

"You never existed to me."

The words hits Caesar harder than that bullet would have. "Huey…"

Melanin picks up Caesar's mask and begins walking back in the area where Blink has fallen. "If we cross paths again you die."

Caesar begins to follow after. "But Huey…"

Melanin pulls out his gun again and points it in his face. "We are done."

Caesar looks directly into the visor. "I am going to miss you." A tear rolls from his eye. Melanin returns the gun to its place and storms off. Caesar has a strong urge to chase after him and try apologizing, but he resists.

"God, give me strength."


End file.
